new_gwynfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia Vornair
Sofia Vornair Sofia Vornair, or else known as the Countess of Vornair, is the only heir to the County of Vornair. Childhood Sofia was born in the Noble house of Vornair, a house known for it's influence in Arkadia. Her father, Ferlon, was rather dissapointed that their first child was a girl. He had always desired for a boy. Her mother, on the other hand, was very loving for Sofia, leaving almost all her noble duties to others just to be able to spend all her time with her daughter. Ferlon was agitated, and his annoyance only continued over the years. Joséphine got pregnant multiple times, but it always resulted in miscarriages. When Sofia was 7, things started going downhill fast. Her mother and father got involved in fights almost daily, leaving Sofia to watch how her father beat her mother. During this time, Sofia became traumatized, and began showing isolationist/introvert symptoms. She fled into reading books, or exploring the large Manor's garden. Adolescence Even though she grew older, Sofia did not develop as the average noble girl of her age. Instead of dressing up for galas, attending feats and etc, she deepened herself in all Flora and Fauna, which she found to be very interesting. This was much to the discontent of her father, who became to saw her more and more as a failure, and ashamement of the Vornair name. Antoine was also assigned to protect her and act as her personal guard, but she had difficulty to accept him. This changed over time however, as she came to see Antoine as one of her most trusted. (Part hidden due to plot relevance.) Present day '''(server rp starts here) With her father's grown discontent, Sofia was forcibly sent to the Dragan Kingdom, to supposedly marry King Adrian V. Unlike her fellow Noblewomen (Meldaria and Silaria), Sofia was not willing to marry anyone in the beginning. Therefor, she decided to behave very absent, to insure that she wasn't chosen by King Adrian. Her opinion shifted though, as she found him to be very different than she expected, and slowly but surely started falling in love with him. Feeling venomous competition from both Meldaria and Silaria, Sofia decided to refrain from really showing her true love to him. Instead, she began to secretly admire and, of course, love him. This love would turn out to be one-sided though, as Adrian never clearly showed signs of affection to any of them. Sofia's love was perhaps blinding, but soon there would be no chance left. In a duel to the death against Kroenen, Adrian died, even though being offered mercy. This left Sofia heartbroken, and even thrown into a depression. This only worsened after she realized that the entire Dragan society and kingdom would simply be renamed, and taken over by someone who (in her opinion) had no respect for Adrian. Now, her wounds slowly heal.. '''Traits In short, Sofia can be described as: Introvert, Innocent, kind-hearted, Humble, Compassionate, Ignorant (politics), vulnerable, sensitive and 'special'. (Note: This isn't even 1/5 of her character's personality!) Her stances towards nations are as following: (Former) Kingdom of Draga: Loved In the beginning, Sofia's opinion on the kingdom was neutral at best. Hearing the political turmoil that went on between the Arkadian and Dragan Kingdom, she didn't quite know what to think of it. Her disinterest in politics only strengthened her unknowingness. However, after she traveled to Draga to meet King Adrian, her views changed radically. Sofia's secret admiration and love for the King had made her extremely biased, basically adoring the country for no apparant reason other than it's leader. Kingdom of Silvermere: Disliked When the Kingdom of Draga ceased to exist and transform into the Kingdom of Silvermere after Adrian's death, Sofia was horrified and disgusted. She found this transition to be utterely respectless for Adrian, and the legacy that had been built up. She came to despise Arrasuil, who she saw as a filthy pretender and opportunist. Her views changed slightly over time however, after she was treated well by Rogier Greenstone, a nobleman who served under Arrasuil. Due to Greenstone and him alone, her hatred was dimmed. Lomal Imperium: Hated Just as with Draga, Sofia's knowledge over the Imperium was severely limited. Only hearing the tales of them being relentless warriors, she had grown a mild distaste of them without ever meeting a Lomalian. Her distaste was strengthened after she witnessed the Lomal Emperor, Kroenen, storm off from King Alexandros' wedding. After conversing with Adrian about the Imperium and their war crimes against the Dreanorians, she was easily persuaded that the Lomalians formed a threat to the peace, and were nothing less than barbarians. However, the most influential event would be the duel between Kroenen and Adrian. Here, she witnessed how the man she loved was struck down by the Emperor. Even though she also saw that Kroenen wanted to offer him mercy, this gesture was overshadowed by the ultimate result: Adrian's death. In the flurry of emotions that she endured afterwards, she began to develop a complete hatred towards Kroenen and the Imperium in a while, blaming them fully for Adrian's death. Until this day, her hate remains standing. Category:Kingdom of Arkadia Category:Vornair Category:County of Vornair